Traditional gear shifter indicators include graphics that are backlighted with lighting devices located directly behind the graphics and, also, include highlighting devices that cause a shadow on the graphics. Traditional gear shifter indicators, with graphics and lighting devices of different colors located directly behind the graphics, are also not cost effective and do not supply even lighting.